Kenya (Jomo Kenyatta)
Kenya led by Jomo Kenyatta is a custom civilization mod by DMS, with contributions from Darth, Kerfuffle and Lime. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Kenya Jomo Kenyatta Jomo Kenyatta was born in Ngenda around 1895. After moving to Nairobi, he became involved in the political and cultural life. He became general secretary of the Kikuyu Central Association (KCA) in 1928. In March 1929 he travelled to Britain on behalf of the KCA with Isher Dass, an Indian lawyer living in Nairobi. He had hoped to meet the imperial authorities but only briefly met senior officials at the Colonial Office. However, he established contacts with other anti-colonial activists in London and the Communist Party like George Padmore and Shapurji Saklatvala. Kenyatta returned to Africa in 1930 but was back in Britain in 1931. He stayed almost continuously until 1946, with the exception of a few trips to Europe. During this period he was admitted to the London School of Economics to study anthropology under Professor Malinowski. Here, he wrote a number of articles that were later published as Facing Mount Kenya (1938). During this time, he also met a small group of black activists and campaigners, including C. L. R. James, Kwame Nkrumah, Peter Abrahams, Eric Williams and Paul Robeson. He also associated with the India League and the League of Coloured Peoples and met Gandhi when he visited London in November 1931. Throughout the 1930s, Kenyatta attended India League meetings and would have come into contact with Krishna Menon. In September 1939, Makhan Singh, the General Secretary of the Labour Trade Union of East Africa, asked Kenyatta and Krishna Menon to represent his organization at a conference planned for the end of September in Brussels. However, because of the outbreak of the Second World War, the conference never took place. Through his involvement in the Pan-African Federation, Kenyatta would possibly have met Jawaharlal Nehru. Kenyatta knew N. G. Ranga from early on. In 1945, Kenyatta attended the fifth Pan-African Congress in Manchester along with Amy Garvey, Kwame Nkrumah, Ras Makonnen, Surat Alley, and George Padmore among others. He participated in Fabian Society conferences on post-war colonial affairs. Kenyatta returned to Kenya in September 1946 where he assumed leadership of the Kenya African Union. After the Mau Mau uprising in 1952, he was arrested in 1953 and spent the next seven years in prison. In 1962, he returned to London to negotiate the terms of a Kenyan constitution on behalf of the Kenya African National Union before being elected prime minister in June 1963. Kenya became independent in December 1963 and Kenyatta became president the next year. He ruled Kenya until his death on 22 August 1978. Dawn of Man "Jambo most honoured leader, Jomo Kenyatta, Mzee of the Kenyan peoples. The world is changing, not to mention Africa with it. The once mighty British Lion watches and tuts as its strength wanes. The days of their empire are all but gone. Now, the people of Kenya await the day that the colonial yoke is lifted with bated breath, and so the arduous task falls to you. But you have never been a stranger to adversity - in the face of false charges of masterminding the Mau Mau rebellion, you protested your innocence. When the colonialists jailed you for crimes you did not commit, you stood tall and proud. And when you were released, you lead the Kenya African Nationalist Union to victory in the polls. Neither steel bars nor iron chains could bind you as you presided over the fruition of your vision - a Kenyan Republic, free from British rule, a model to the world. Your strength is an inspiration to not only you, and not only Kenya, but all of Africa. But can you lead Kenya to its rightful place, treated as equal to its former oppressors? Could you forge this fledgling nation into one that is to be envied? Will you build a Civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: '''"Hujambo my friend, I am Jomo Kenyatta and God has given my people this land, land in which we flourish, where we want our cattle to get fat so that our children grow up in prosperity; and we do not tolerate that fat removed to feed others!" '''Introduction: "Sasa bwana, and welcome to Kenya. We are a people who have sacrificed so, so much for our freedom. But come, let me tell you about the heroes of the past.. And how we aim to be the architects of the future." Defeat: '''"You have taken our nation's freedom, and I can think of no thing more devastating. In my defeat, I will remember all those who suffered in the past so that our land might be free, but did not live to see its fulfilment. I will remember their great faith, their abiding knowledge that the victory would be won, and finally I will consider myself amongst them." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Gold. |rewards = Your City with the least Happiness starts to produce Barbarian Units every 4_iTurn turns. *For every Barbarian Unit produced you receive an increasing amount of Culture. *Note: Step 1 of 2 of Decisions related to the Mau Mau Rebellion.}} Gold. |rewards = Manufactories yield +2 Science and +2 Gold. *Receive a free Great Engineer.}} Full Credits List * DMS: Design, Art, Code, Text. * Darth: Civ Icon. * Kerfuffle: Map. * Lime: DOM Text. Category:Danmacsch Category:Bantu Cultures Category:DMS